Nobody's Perfect
Emily Elizabeth and her friends are playing soccer at school. Clifford is the goalie, but Charley manages to get the ball past him for a goal. Recess ends and their teacher announces that coming up Monday is "Silly Sports Day." She has the class draw for their acitivity to do on that day. Emily Elizabeth draws and gets the Feather Pillow Toss. Jetta draws and gets the Cream Pie Long Jump. At first, she doesn't want to do it, but then when Emily Elizabeth says that she got her picture in the paper for doing it last year, Jetta changes her mind and says it'll be perfect for her. Charley gets Jiggly Juggling. He's supposed to juggle three bags of jiggly gelatin. However, he says that it sounds to easy and that he's going to try to juggle six. Later that day at his Dad Samuel's restaurant, Charley is busy preparing gelatin. Samuel jokes that it's a lot of gelatin to eat and Charley explains that it's for "Silly Sports Day." He tries to demonstrate the juggling, but ends up spinning around too fast and dropping the bag on the floor, causing the gelatin to splatter. Samuel thinks Charley will be great at Jiggly Juggling, outside. Sometime later in the week, Emily Elizabeth is practicing the Feather Pillow Toss. She keeps throwing the pillow, but it just keeps blowing in her face. Then, she throws the pillow and it not only doesn't blow back, it sails way afar. Emily Elizabeth looks behind her and realizes that Clifford is blowing on the pillow. She tells Clifford that she appreciates it, but she wants to do this on her own. Then, Mary comes wheeling in, shouting that Charley is going to demonstrate Jiggly-Juggling. Charley gives a demonstration. He first does it with one bag, then two. However, when he gets to three bags, he ends up dropping them all. He tries a couple more times, but only succeeds in getting gelatin on himself. Charley continues to practice, but he just keeps dropping the bags. He finally gives up and angrily heads home for a shower. At one point, when Samuel comments that he's looking forward to Charley's event, Charley says that he's decided not to do it. It's too hard. Samuel says that juggling is rather hard. He then tries juggling some stuff himself and ends up cracking an egg on his head. He says that he never could master it himself. But it doesn't really matter because it's fun. Charley agrees that he's right and decides not to quit. The next day, Charley is practicing juggling down by the shore. Clifford is watching. He seems to have gotten pretty good with three bags, although he still drops them occasionally. He thinks for a moment about quitting again, but Clifford encourages him to continue trying. As Charley juggles, Clifford throws in a fourth bag. Charley stumbles at first, but then realizes that he's able to juggle four bags. Finally, the Silly Sports Day comes. Everyone watches as Charley juggles the three bags. Then Clifford tosses in a fourth one. Charley does okay with this, so Clifford tosses in a fifth one. Everyone's amazed as Charley retains his control with this. Then, Charley asks Clifford to toss in a fifth bag. Clifford's reluctant at first, but Charley tells him it's okay. The scene goes to slow-motion as Clifford tosses the bag. It lands in Charley's hand and now he's juggling six bags. Pretty soon, he loses control, but not before juggling them for a decent amount of time. He bows, saying "how's that for silly?" Then, someone notes that Jetta is doing the Cream Pie Long Jump. Everyone heads over to watch. Jetta successfully completes the jump, but wonders where the newspaper people are. Then, Clifford licks some of the cream off of her. Emily Elizabeth says that Jetta has one really big fan, Clifford. Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Vhs Category:DVD Category:Book Category:Season 1 Episodes 14 Category:Episode list of Charley Category:Nintendo 3ds Game Category:Nintendo Ds Game